This feasibility study will test the efficacy of a peer led group level intervention primarily targeting African American, Latino American, and White HIV+ inmates (200 men, 100 randomized per condition), age 18 and older. The intervention is designed to reduce HIV transmission by promoting abstinence, monogamy, and using condoms as well as increase access to appropriate medical treatment, and prevention services after release from prison. The intervention will be compared against the PA Dept of Corrections standard of care. The proposed study is guided by 6 aims, to: (1) Test the efficacy of an intervention designed to reduce HIV risk behavior compared to the standard of care among HIV+ men soon to be released (within 6 months) from a state prison; (2) Test the efficacy of the intervention to increase access to appropriate substance abuse treatment and relapse prevention services after release from prison; (3) Test the intervention to increase attitudes and skills related to partner counseling referral services (PCRS); (4) Test the efficacy of the intervention to increase access to care, including social services and medical treatment; (5) Test the efficacy of the intervention to increase the abilities of men in the intervention condition to utilize services to promote adherence to medical treatment; and (6) Compare the intervention's costs and benefits to the standard of care. Participants will receive non-monetary incentives to minimize attrition, and complete assessments before the intervention, at 2 weeks, 3, and 6 months post. Measures include (1) HIV transmission risks; (2) communicating with sexual partners; (3) access and utilization of substance abuse treatment, and, (4) access and utilization of AIDS-related health and social services. The aims will be evaluated statistically with multiple regression and logistic regression. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]